Anything At All
by shaisa
Summary: Manny/J.T pairing... I'm bad at summaries, just read!
1. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi  
  
Author's Note: Another beginning to a new school year at Degrassi Community School. Liberty, Toby, J.T., Emma, Manny, & Kendra are now 9th graders. Craig, Marco, Jimmy, Spinner, Paige, Hazel, Ashley, Terri, & Ellie are in the 10th grade. This story will mainly focus around the 9th graders, but there'll be side-stories involving the 10th graders.  
  
In the beginning of this story, Toby & Kendra are together, Emma & Sean are together, Manny & Craig just went out on a date, Jimmy & Ashley decided to give it another try, & Paige & Spinner just hooked up. I know this isn't how the show really goes, but HEY, it's FANFiCTiON!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE  
  
It is the first day of grade 9 for Liberty, Emma, Manny, Kendra, Toby, Sean, & J.T.  
  
Emma, Manny, Toby, & J.T arrive early so they sit on the front steps of Degrassi  
  
Community School talking about their summer vacation. "Me & Sean barely saw each  
  
other, but when we did, it was SO PERFECT!" said Emma dreamily. "Kendra & I  
  
chatted online at least once a day!" Toby said excitedly. "Well, most of my summer was  
  
boring, but I had a MAGiCAL, ROMANTiC date with Craig last night!" Manny said in a  
  
daze. "I am SO falling in love!" "Well, my summer consisted of sleeping. sleeping.  
  
OH! And did I mention sleeping?!" J.T said playfully, which caused them all to laugh.  
  
"So how's your search for an older woman going?" Manny asked J.T. "uMm.. I've  
  
decided to go for girls my age." He said kind of seriously. "Wow" Toby said shocked,  
  
"You finally came to your senses!" "So when're you going to ask Liberty out?" Emma  
  
asked while laughing. "Haha, very funny," J.T said sarcastically, "But I'm looking at  
  
someone else." "Who?" Manny asked as she pleaded with her puppy-dog pout. "She's  
  
so cute when she pouts." J.T thought. Luckily the bell rang so he didn't have a chance  
  
to answer as they all rushed to their classes.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Ashley & Jimmy are holding hands while walking to school. Ashley grew her hair back  
  
to the way it used to be, but still kept her goth/rocker look. Since Ashley & Paige became  
  
friends again, they're back to the same group they were including Ellie. Ellie has learned  
  
a lot more about Paige & how she really is & now the two are quite close. Paige runs up  
  
to Ashley & Jimmy as soon as they approach school. She stops before them, pauses to  
  
catch her breath, & finally blurts out, "Me & Spinner are officially together! I feel SO  
  
happy!" "Oh my gosh! Paige, that's great!" Ashley says while hugging her. "It's about  
  
time!" Jimmy says. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO  
  
At lunch, J.T., Emma, Toby, & Manny planned on going to Manny's house after school.  
  
"You guys have to wait for me 'cause I want to meet up with Craig after school."  
  
Manny said. *Oh great. That's probably the 100th time she said 'Craig'* J.T. thought with  
  
jealousy.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Terri, Hazel, Ellie, Paige, & Ashley were sitting at a table munching on sandwiches.  
  
Paige tells the story of how her & Spinner hooked up while the others listened intently.  
  
"So we were talking on the phone talking about some deep, personal stuff when he says:  
  
'Paige. I want to be closer to you. with that said, I need to ask you a question I've  
  
been meaning to ask you for a long time. Will you be my girlfriend?'  
  
and the rest is history!" Paige happily said before popping a potato chip into her mouth.  
  
"That is SO SWEET!" they all say simultaneously. As if on cue, Jimmy & Spinner walk  
  
up to them, and they give Ashley & Paige a quick kiss on their cheeks before sitting next  
  
to them. The two couples laugh as they see Ellie, Hazel, & Terri mouth out, "aww!" to  
  
each other silently. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE  
  
It's after school & J.T. is on the front steps of school as he waits for Manny. Turns out  
  
only J.T.'s going to Manny's since Emma & Sean are double-dating with Toby &  
  
Kendra. *YES! FiNALLY! A chance to talk with Manny alone!* thought J.T. All of a  
  
sudden, Manny comes storming out of the school, obviously upset, & she sits herself  
  
down next to J.T. As she looks up at J.T., he realizes that there are tears streaming down  
  
her face. "Manny, what's wrong?" J.T. asks with concern. "You wouldn't understand!  
  
Where's Emma & Toby?" Manny asks, trying to change the subject. "They're out on a  
  
double's date." J.T. said, "Now what's the matter?" "i SAiD YOU WOULDN'T  
  
UNDERSTAND! DROP iT ALREADY!" Manny shouted out mindlessly while standing  
  
up, then her angry eyes changed expressions & started crying hysterically. J.T. stood up  
  
& let her cry on his shoulder. J.T., obviously confused & shocked about her change of  
  
emotion, could only put his arm around her and calm her down. The weird thing was that  
  
as soon as his arm was around her, her hysterical bawling subsided to a mere sob.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to. yell at. you." she managed to say between sobs. "It's just  
  
that. Craig. he. doesn't wanna see me anymore. b-but. I-I thought. i  
  
THOUGHT HE LiKED ME!" she blurted out while her cries became hysterical again.  
  
"M-Maybe it's cuz he thinks I'm ugly. I'm so pathetic." she said devastated. "Manny,  
  
that's ridiculous! Look at me, Manny." J.T. said while he cupped her face in his hands &  
  
moved her head so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "You are one of the  
  
most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life." He said with honesty. "You're just  
  
saying that just cuz you're one of my closest friends" she said, looking at him with doubt  
  
in her eyes. "That's not true. I really, truly mean it. You are gorgeous. You're beautiful  
  
from the inside out. You're fun-loving, caring, nice, trustworthy, understanding, smart, &  
  
determined. You're strong & you've got the attitude to back it up. What more can a guy  
  
want? If Craig was blind enough to miss all that, then he's not worth it. You deserve a  
  
whole lot more." J.T. said, never once interrupting eye contact. She didn't know what it  
  
was, but there was something about looking into his eyes that comforted her. Even  
  
though they've known each other since preschool, they've never looked at each other this  
  
way, but Manny liked it. "J.T., that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."  
  
Manny said softly. All of a sudden, Craig could go to hell for all she cared. They gazed  
  
into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then Manny slowly wrapped her  
  
arms around his neck as J.T. pulled her close at her slim waist into a hug. He held her  
  
close & tight, afraid that if he let go, he'd lose her. After a while, they pulled apart,  
  
looking deep into each other's eyes. "Manny," J.T. said in a deep whisper, "I need you.  
  
I always have. I've just never admitted it. not even to myself. But now, looking into  
  
your eyes is like being in heaven. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. You make  
  
me wanna change from girl-chaser to, hopefully, your boyfriend. I promise that I'll  
  
always be here for you. & I will never hurt you on purpose." Manny just kept gazing  
  
into his eyes, surprised that he kept that all to himself for so long. Since she didn't  
  
respond immediately, J.T. said sadly, looking at the ground, letting go of her hands, "I-If  
  
you don't feel the same way. o-or you think it's too sudden. I-I under-" His stutters  
  
were interrupted by Manny putting her fingers to his lips. "Yes, I would LOVE to be your  
  
girlfriend!" She said as J.T's eyes widened with happiness. She slowly moved her  
  
fingers from his lips as she wrapped his arms around his neck. But instead of pulling him  
  
into a hug, she tiptoed (yes, J.T. grew during the summer) so that their faces were  
  
centimeters away. J.T. put his arms on her hips & pulled her close enough so that their  
  
foreheads were leaning against each other. Slowly, but surely, they closed their eyes &  
  
their lips met for the first time. As their lips parted, J.T. grabbed her hand & they started  
  
walking to Manny's house.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Sean, Emma, Toby, & Kendra are hanging out at the mall for their double date. Sean &  
  
Emma had their arms around each other while Toby & Kendra were holding hands. "You  
  
know, I feel kinda bad about ditching Manny and J.T." Emma said guiltily. "I'm sure  
  
they'll understand." Kendra said reassuringly. "I wonder what Manny & J.T. will do by  
  
themselves." Toby wondered out loud. "I know this probably has nothing to do with it,"  
  
Sean interrupted, "but I always thought that J.T. & Manny looked like a good couple." As  
  
they all thought about it, they saw Paige in front of them, kissing a guy, but he didn't  
  
look like Spinner. "Whoa." Sean said, shocked. He followed up with, "I can't believe  
  
she would do this to him." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter FOUR  
  
The next day, before school, Toby & Emma are at the front steps, impatiently  
  
waiting for J.T. & Manny. "Emma! Quit pacing! I'm getting more nervous!" Toby  
  
snapped. Emma snapped back with, "If you could keep your mouth shut, maybe I  
  
wouldn't be pacing so much!" They both looked at each other & laughed. "I can't believe  
  
we're so worried about them being mad at us!" Toby said. "I know! They probably  
  
aren't!" Emma said. A couple of seconds later, they spot J.T. & Manny. "Are they..  
  
holding hands?!" Toby asked, shocked. "I think they are!!" Emma stated, quite as  
  
shocked. J.T. & Manny laughed when they saw both Toby's & Emma's jaws drop at the  
  
sight of them holding hands. "Um.. What's going on here?!" Emma & Toby asked  
  
simultaneously. "Well, since you decided to leave the third wheels out.." J.T. started.  
  
"We became our own set of wheels!" Manny said, finishing the sentence. At that  
  
moment, Sean walked up to them, looked down at J.T's & Manny's interlocked fingers &  
  
said, "It's about time you guys hooked up! I've predicted this relationship since I first  
  
met you guys!" Sean said matter-of-factly. "Anyways, Emma, can I talk to you real  
  
quick?" he asked, looking at her like what he needs to talk about is really important.  
  
"Um.. sure." Emma said, not quite sure what he wants to talk about. After they excused  
  
themselves from the group, Sean asked, "Remember how we saw that guy with Paige at  
  
the mall yesterday?" "Oh yea, I remember." Emma said. "Well, should I tell Spinner? I  
  
know that he has the right to know, but I don't want to get in the middle of it.." Sean said.  
  
"Well, I think you should tell him. You ARE his friend. He should believe you." Emma  
  
said convincingly. After thinking about what she said, Sean said, "Yea, you're right. I'll  
  
tell him." At that moment, the bell rang & with a quick hug & kiss, they went off to their  
  
separate classes.  
  
(SORRY SHORT CHAPTER THiS TiME !!!) 


End file.
